


Hate Is Beautiful

by DrowningInLarryIsReal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hate to Love, M/M, New York City, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInLarryIsReal/pseuds/DrowningInLarryIsReal
Summary: Louis is a 21-year-old that moved away from Chicago to be a student at the University of New York, he has 3 gay best friends which makes him question his own sexuality. He was unsure until he met the biggest jerk yet, Harry Styles, and little did he know the curly boy fucked with his whole life.





	1. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic I got the idea from @christineexists on twitter, I'll try my best on this fic I hope you guys enjoy! The information may seem wrong and though Harry is 19 in this fic he's gonna be ahead of Louis in the University. It may sound like I'm writing as if it was a public school since I don't know what life is like in college/university, but just keep up with me! I try to make these chapters long with a lot of details, so you could picture what I'm trying to say and I hope I'm not doing too bad of a job. Enjoy this messy piece!

Louis Tomlinson lives in New York City to go to the University there since he wanted beyond what Chicago had to offer, but the problem is he doesn't know what he wants to be so he decided to take business school since that's what his dad always wanted him to do. He's a first year with his best friends since high school Niall, Liam, and Zayn. And to say lightly University got them fucked up.

It was the end of Friday of the first week of University when Louis learned he had to work his ass off to get through since the professors explained what they will be learning he felt like a failure already, how was he supposed to do this? It's like he never learned anything in high school which was half true.

He was walking home from the last class for today, he was so tired from all the sitting and boring monotone talking.

As he entered his small dorm filled with boxes he still hasn't unpacked, he put down his stuff by the door and shut the door, heading to Niall's room.

He pretty much ran to Niall's room because he needed someone to talk to right now.

"Knock knock, Niall," Louis said as he banged his fist on the door of Niall's room, "I need emotional support!"

After a few seconds of waiting Louis heard something metallic fall to the floor inside as the door opened with a cranky looking Niall, "Fuck, I dropped a skillet because of your weak ass."

"Love you too, by the way, you don't even cook," Louis slightly patted his back as he entered the dorm and jumping on the small couch Niall had, "This place already stinks of you."

"Oh shut it," Niall closed the door and after walking over to the couch, he plopped down beside Louis, "So what's up?"

Louis groaned as his head fell onto the pillows, "I will fucking fail this whole university crap and its only the end of the first week, I don't know how I'll make it through the rest semester."

Niall laughed as Louis sent him a dirty look, "You will be ok, you're learning that stupid number crap right?"

"Niall, its called finance, which is part of economics and shit." Louis threw a pillow at Niall sending him into more laughter, Louis actually wasn't sure if it was, but Niall would never notice since he's a music kid.

"The same thing besides you're pretty good if you chose it, right?" Niall asked looking at him, Louis has told he never knew what he wanted to do before, but I guess it's easier to make a lie a truth instead of getting a lecture from Niall about doing the things you love.

"Yeah, anyways what are we going to do tonight, Nialler?" Louis said changing the topic quickly which Niall didn't seem to notice. "Uhh, not sure I can give Liam and Zayn a call to maybe make plans," Louis did like how that plan sounded but when Liam and Zayn are together they can't keep their hands off each other, and they've been dating since Junior year of high school and surely will get married. Louis always adored their relationship, but it made him feel unsure about his own with Eleanor since they don't talk that much and surely don't do any cute couple things because of her being still in Chicago.

"Yeah sure, but tell them not to be sexual in public because that's so cringing to watch," Louis said with a terrified face while remembering them humping in the mall once and getting kicked out.

"Was gonna do that anyways," Niall replying slowly as getting a flashback too and laughing, "They are so fucking inappropriate."

Louis, knowing that Niall liked boys more than girls accidentally let an uncomfortable question slip out, "Do you have eyes for any guys yet?"

Niall slowly turned his head to look at Louis and then looked down just barely in a whisper he said, "Well there is this one guy."

For some reason that made Louis excited like a 12-year-old girl when she found out her BFF liked someone new and would start asking 'OMG WHO IS IT?' but instead, Louis looked at Niall and watched as his cheeks started to redden "Oh Nialler, who's the lucky guy?"

Niall chuckled, "Won't tell you until I'm sure!" he got up from the couch trying to make his escape until Louis pounced on him like a predator.

"I swear the god Horan, don't be such a tease!" Louis said in an annoyed voice as he held down a laughing mess of what Niall was to the ground, "You're such an idiot."

"But you still love me!" Niall couldn't stop laughing which made Louis decide that Niall wouldn't tell him until he was  _sure._

"Alright you little shit, call me when you get the plans settled with those two dumbasses," Louis said getting up and making his way to the door.

"Will do Captain Louis!" Niall laughed and watched until Louis left his room.

Louis was making his way back to his own room and as he was going up the stairs he caught a sight of a tall skinny guy with a neat bunch of curls on his head, he only recognized the guy from one of his classes. Louis passed him as if he was any guy, but the guy really stood out probably due to his height. He only though for a second until pushing his thoughts away and continuing to his room.

                                                                                          

After a couple of hours the four guys were all at Louis tiny dorm room, still thinking what to do until Louis noticed something out the corner of his eyes, Niall's expression seemed to lit up like a star after his phone buzzed.

"What's up?" Louis questioned looking at Niall which made everyone's attention to shift onto an uncomfortable looking Niall.

"Uhh, Shawn has a party going down at his apartment tonight." Niall's eyes seemed to lit up at the name, _Shawn._

"Who's this Shawn you're talking about?" The questions from Louis made Niall even more uncomfortable

"He's in my science class, he's a great guy," Liam said from the corner of the room not looking up from his phone. 

It confused Louis why Niall looked so uncomfortable when he asked about Shawn, he wasjust _a friend_ to Niall? Louis shrugged it off as nothing, "Alright when's the party at?"

"At 9," Niall said looking at Louis clock that was in the room, "We should get ready if you wanna go it's 8."

"Alright, get ready everyone then," Louis got up shooing the guys out.

                                                                                           

Louis liked to dress up for parties, but because he moved into his dorm only a week ago he wasn't organized yet so instead of something stylish he wore black skinnies with a band shirt and some black vans.

He was checking himself out in the mirror until he heard a knock at the door and Zayn shouting, "Louis come out," Louis rolled his eyes at the guys laughing at an obvious gay joke, "Haha, very funny."

He opened a door at a laughing mess until the guys noticed him and straightening themselves up with a cough as nothing happened, "Alright fuckers, let's go."

 

They arrived at the building. It was able to hear the booming of the music from the outside. Niall looked more nervous as they approached the door while Liam and Zayn were in their own little world.

When they got there Liam knocked on the door twice and after just a few seconds the door opened releasing all the music. Louis quickly recognized the song that was coming from the inside as [6ix9ine - GUMMO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAs9HZC9c7Y), he didn't really like the rapper that much but his music was whatever. Louis brought his attention to the guy that was standing by the door looking at the four guys until he saw Niall and smiled widely with his white mesmerizing teeth showing. 

"Welcome in boys and Niall," Shawn said  _Niall_ with such a fond in his voice making Niall blush at the singling out.

"Uh yeah- thanks, Shawn." Niall stuttering just a bit, but Louis caught it.

Louis looked over at Zayn who was rolling his eyes with Liam beside him giggling, he sent Zayn and Liam a questioning look making Zayn facepalm and Liam break out into more giggles making his boyfriend look at him with fond. Louis sighed and looked back to Shawn who was staring at Niall and smiling with all teeth almost showing.

Shawn moved away from the door letting the boys in, and Louis could swear he saw Shawn wink at Niall as he passed him. 

 

After about two hours of dancing and lots of alcohol, Louis excused himself to the bathroom when Shawn put on a [slow song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxdN_2NgpU8) because he couldn't bear to see couples dancing when he has no one special by his side. The song was a weird one, not something you would hear play after Desiigner and wouldn't match Shawn if you just met him, but he seemed to be enjoying himself with Niall in the corner.

Louis found the bathroom, it was in the quite section of the apartment and he had to give it to Shawn because the apartment is fucking huge even with so many people in it. Louis opened the door to the bathroom and only after being in the doorway he saw a tall guy making out with a girl, Louis closed the door so fast the wind hit him in the face. He was a bit embarrassed and started walking away laughing until he heard the bathroom door open again.

"Why the fuck did you open the door?" Louis froze at that and slowly turned around recognizing the guy with puffy lips and brown curls, he was wearing a white shirt with great looking tight jeans, "Yeah you short fuck."

Louis hated being called short so much, "Well sorry I fucking interrupted your sex scene where I was trying to use the bathroom," Louis cracked a smirk on his face, "You know what locks are, right giraffe?" Louis said in a sassy tone and he felt success as the guy looked offended.

The guy just stood in the doorway of the bathroom his tall body blocking most of it, the people around them had full attention on the scene. Louis chuckled and turned away. "Holy shit," he heard one person whisper as he walked away.

As Louis made it back out to the main party [rap songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-sJp1FfG7Q) were playing again. He looked around for Niall, Liam, and Zayn. He spotted Niall dancing with Shawn and having fun so he let them be, he next saw Liam and Zayn make out at the other end of the room and being themselves. Louis really had nothing else to do since his friends were preoccupied so he just walked home.

He felt a little fuzzy after all that alcohol and his limbs already started to ache as he made his way back to the campus, it wasn't that far away since Shawn's apartment was so close to it. Louis wondered how Shawn afford to live here since he just moved here for University too, are his parents rich?

Since he was walking for five more minutes or so he decided to call Eleanor because he did miss her and he was lonely right now and he just needed to talk to someone.

She picked up on the third ring, "Hey, uhh Louis," there was a lot of shuffling and noise in the background and did she also forget his name? "Hows New York and University?"

"Well it's fine for now, will try my best to make it through," Louis kept on walking cold breeze flowing through his messy hair, "How about you, Anything happen back home?"

"Not really," there was more shuffling in the background.

"Where are you?" Louis asked genuinely confused about the noise.

"What do you mean, I'm in my bed in my home?" Something in her voice seemed off, "When can I come to visit you, baby?" She pushed away from the topic, but Louis noticed it.

"I don't know, whenever because I really missed you," Louis started smiling, he really did miss her and the last time he saw was about 2 months ago.

"I'll think about it, I miss you too," she said in a hurry not sounding promising, "Hey babe I'm busy right now call you back tomorrow maybe? I love you"

Before Louis could say I love you back, she hung up on him. What was all that noise and what was she busy with, Louis didn't even let himself think about her being busy _with who?_

 

He made it back to his room, taking off his shoes and falling onto the bed. He checked his phone messages, he only received one from his mom, oh shit his mom. He started panicking since he completely forgot about his mom and his sisters and his whole family, but he could always call the later, yeah for sure.

Louis started thinking about the scene that happened outside the bathroom. The guy was tall and he looked so hot with the messy curls and his full lips and the tight jeans he was wearing looked amazing on him. Louis though until he realized he was talking in such way about a guy, what the fuck?

Louis groaned blaming it on his drunkness, and before he drifted off to sleep he saw the last image in his head Niall chugging down beer like the Irish guy he is.

 

                                                                                                                                ******

Louis woke up and as soon as he lifted his head sudden pain ran through his head. He was so hungover.

He slowly got up and walked over to his back pulling out Advil to calm his headache. He took a sip of water to wash it down as noticed his phone screen light up in the corner of his eye.

The first thing he did for some reason is to look around his room as if someone was there. Instead, it was a small bed with a bedside table and a drawer at the corner of the room and bunch of boxes and luggage all around the room because Louis just didn't feel like unpacking just yet.

He took his phone off his bedside table and fell back onto his bed, which was a bad idea since it made the soreness in his legs even more painful.

"Fuck." He rubbed his legs and pressed the home button on his phone revealing an array of texts. Most of them were from Niall, Liam, and Zayn, of course, most of them asking 'where are you?' and 'where did you go?'.

He scrolled down to reveal a text from Lottie 'How's New York, call me when you can, please?' Louis sighed he did miss his sisters and mom, but he couldn't call them right now because he didn't wanna be questioned like a suspect at the moment.

A new text came from Liam 'What happened with Harry and you yesterday?' Who the fuck is Harry Louis wondered he was beyond confused.

 _**Liam:**  _ _What happened with Harry and you yesterday?_

_**Me:** Who the fuck is Harry?_

_**Liam:** Uhm, the guy you made the scene at the party with? It's going around like a wildfire how 'The brave Louis Tomlinson stood up against Harry Styles'  _

(Louis slowly remembered the guy from the bathroom from the other day, Harry Styles?)

 **_Me:_  ** _Wtf stood up? Who's this guy, god?_

_**Liam:** I don't know, but a lot of people seem to know him. He plays Basketball and that kind of shit._

**_Me:_ ** _Alright Li I'll deal with it, see you later._

He stood up, "Harry Styles, what a shit name," even though Louis liked the name it seems as his part is to hate  _Harry._

Louis finished the toast that he was having for breakfast and decided to check the social media before he went for his classes, today he didn't have many classes, it was a slow day.

Something that caught his eye as he was scrolling through Instagram was a video from the party at Shawn's, somebody recorded the scene that happened at the party between Louis and Harry.

"Why the fuck is this such a big deal?" Louis whispered to himself.

Before he grabbed his bag and left for his first class he left a comment on the post ' _Big fucking deal?"_

 

As Louis was walking back from his last class of the day he couldn't help, but notice all the strange looks people were giving him. It's like everyone knew who he was and what he was now.

He ignored the rest of the people that were passing by and decided to check his phone. As the phone screen lit up a notification was played across the screen ' _Instagram: You received a direct message from Harry Styles'_ Louis stopped walking.

"What?" He said in his mind, why would Harry send him a dm is it actually that big of a deal?

As he swiped the notification on his screen and typing in his passcode it sends him straight into Instagram and his direct messages. He did get a dm from Harry.

 **_Harry_ ** **_Styles:_ ** _So you're the guy from the party? You're welcome for your 15 seconds of fame._

 ** _Me:_ ** _I don't know who the fuck you are and what you are to this University, but I don't need any shit with you._

 **_Harry Styles:_ ** _You messed with the wrong team._

"Team, what fucking team?" Louis thought for a second until he remembered the varsity sports, they were the New York University Violets. Louis hated it was named Violets, a fucking flower he would say and don't get him started on the mascot.

_**Me:** I think I'm gonna be fine, violet. x_

Louis felt great as he started walking again.

 

 

 


	2. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is looking for a fight and Louis is willing to give him one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make these as detailed as possible, but I hope you get the visuals of it.

Louis went through another week of this hell called the university, week 2 - complete.

He walked up to his dorm after his last class and right after walking in through the door he fell straight onto his bed, "Fucking hate this place already." It was enough that his classes were hard and he was barely making it through, but now he got the whole basketball team on his tail. They haven't been that big of a problem yet besides the dirty looks and constant attempts to trip Louis while he's walking to his classes, besides he got a reputation of being the enemy of the Basketball Violets. And because he has that reputation everyone knows exactly who he is and got a pretty big following from it which isn't that bad, but he's in this University for his studies not for fame and enemies.

He rolled over in his bed and looked at the ceiling thinking of what to do next. After all, he didn't have any classes this whole weekend which probably never happens. He took his phone out of his pocket deciding to text Zayn.

_**Me:** Hey, got any plans today?_

**_Zayn:_ ** _Besides studying I won't do, no._

 **_Me:_ ** _Wanna hang out because I'm boreddd_

_**Zayn:** You still act like a middle schooler_

**_Me:_ ** _I asked if you wanna hang out, not to be roasted :(_

 **_Zayn:_ ** _Oml, alright we will hang out._

 **_Me:_ ** _Just the 2 of us??_

 **_Zayn:_ ** _Just the 2 of us._

 **_Me:_ ** _It's an honor, really_ _.._

 **_Zayn:_** _Shut up before I change my mind, meet me at my dorm were going to the Fall party._

_**Me:** Will do, sir!_

Louis put his phone down and got up. He walked over to his closet, he got unpacked over the week getting rid of the boxes since he tripped over one of them while walking in the dark and he had enough. He took a good look at his closet before picking out an [outfit he liked](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/to8zbn-l-610x610-louis+tomlinson-tomlinson-grey-mens+sweater.jpg).

When Louis was sure everything looked great he picked up his phone and left his room walking to Zayn's room.

As he rounded the corner to the hall where Zayn's room was, he saw the shooting guard from the basketball team, Josh.

He tried to avoid Josh's gaze and he was doing fine until he heard, "Great ass, Tomlinson." Louis tried to not pay much attention to the comment, but why would he say that? Is it normal to just say the person you despise has a great ass?

Louis put his thoughts aside and stopped in front of Zayn's room.

He knocked four times before he heard Zayn from the inside, "I heard you the first two times fucking idiot!" Louis couldn't help but laugh.

Zayn opened the door he tried to keep it cool, but Louis saw him try to fight back a smile which failed.

"You ready or are you gonna smile like an idiot?" Louis pulled Zayn's arm making him stumble out of his room.

"Jesus Christ!" Zayn laughed.

"It's Louis actually," Zayn punched him in the arm making Louis laugh.

 

The two of them arrived at a big building packed with people, this place was like a nightclub with a lot of stories.

There was a lot of talking and music booming very loudly on each floor, Louis has gone to pretty crazy parties but this one took the cake.

"Zayn, I told you we could go to a party, not a zoo!" Louis yelled barely able to hear himself.

"Yeah, fucking crazy in here, but we'll have fun!" It was very hard to hear in such noise, but Louis just barely heard him, "Let's go to the top level, it's much calmer." 

Louis just nodded.

They ended up at the top of the building, it was much calmer. There were nice bean bags and tables all around the room with a bar at the side, there was [music playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GFAZBKZVJY), but not that loud.

Zayn got them drinks and sat down at the table by the window, it was a glass wall that had the view of the whole city, it a was majestic view since they were on the 10th floor.

"So what's up with you and the basketball team?" Zayn asked staring out the window.

Louis sipped his drink out the black straw, "I don't know, they're just there like low key elementary bullies."

"Bullies, what do they do?" Zayn laughed at the word, after all, it was University and everyone was chill there, just trying to get through and getting prepared for the grown-up life that was waiting. Louis was always scared of the grown-up life, he was a goner when he had no one around him.

He brought his attention back to the question, "I don't know they just say weird shit and occasionally try to trip me or break my ankles, they're wild basketball kids so it isn't that surprising."

"What about Harry?" Zayn now looked at Louis.

Louis didn't know what to tell Zayn, he hasn't seen Harry since Shawn's party, "Uhh, I'm not sure haven't seen him since that party."

"Okay," Zayn looked back out the window.

After they both had enough drinks they went down to the main party. They sung, chatted/yelled at each other and danced, they were just having a good time.

Louis got a big urge to use the restroom and he was also dripping sweat so he though a restroom break would be good right now.

After about a minute looking for the restroom, he finally found it. He went into the boy's restroom, the music was a blurry now and there wasn't any movement anymore, the air conditioner was on which made Louis shiver after sweating so much.

He walked over to one of the urinals, thankfully the restroom was empty. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down a bit so he wouldn't piss on himself because that happened before. He aimed as accurate as his drunk mind let him and he relieved himself. 

As he was just about done he heard the door open. Louis didn't look up since it was usual for someone to use to the restroom, but whoever was walking towards the urinals had heels or that's what Louis thought. 

There were six urinals in the bathroom, but the person just decided to stand next to Louis, making him a bit pissed no pun intended.

After quite seconds of splashing pee filling the uncomfortable silence Louis clearly heard, "Nice cock, Tomlinson." The guy said with a deep rumbling voice, Louis looked up at him, it was Harry.

Louis didn't reply because he was beyond shocked, why would Harry say that? He finished peeing as fast as he could and zipped himself up quickly, but he couldn't help but notice Harry's own cock out of the corner of his eye, it was a nice lengt- Louis shook those disgusting thoughts away quickly.

Louis walked over to the sinks and shortly after Harry walked to them too after he was finished.

"Ae you not gonna say anything, people usually say thank you for a compliment."

"That was totally inappropriate and unacceptable," Louis said in a stale tone while washing his hands, not showing any emotion in his face.

"I thought you would.. uh- like it?" Harry said slowly with his deep voice echoing in the big restroom with an apologetic tone, but Louis ignored it.

"Well, you thought wrong." Louis noticed Harry's outfit when he reached for paper towels after he was done washing his hands, Harry could pull off anything and he looked amazing with the black shirt and black skinnies and with.. woman Chelsea boots?

He took out a couple of paper towels from the dispenser, still not looking up at Harry.

As he threw away the paper towels he started heading to the exit of the restroom, he heard quick footsteps behind him.

When Louis reached for the handle of the restroom door a big hand grabbed his wrist from doing so, "Wait."

Louis slowly turned around and looking up at the tall man, "What?"

Harry's facial expression seemed upset as he looked down at Louis, "I don't want us to be enemies."

Louis laughed right at Harry's face, "You're saying this now after you got your whole stupid team to harass me?" Louis shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but not everyone falls at your feet, Styles." Harry's facial expression was unreadable now.

"Why are you such a prick, Louis?!" Harry's voice got louder sounding like thunder, he was really mad.

Louis slapped Harry's hand off his wrist making Harry shove his back against the door, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Harry held Louis back to the door with his two powerful arms, there wasn't much Louis could do.

Louis looked straight into Harry's face, "If you want a war I'll give you one."

Harry started to chuckle, "You're a dumbass."

At that Louis kneed him in the balls making Harry fall to the ground.

Louis took one last glance at him on the floor in pain. He almost felt bad for the poor kid, but without a thought, he ran out of the restroom.

Louis scanned the whole dance floor for Zayn spotting him dancing with a group of people, Louis didn't have that much time before Harry got up and beat the shit out of Louis, so he ran to Zayn grabbing his arm.

Zayn gave him a questioning look.

"Zayn, we need to get the fuck out of here now if you don't wanna die!" Louis shouted at Zayn, watching as he became even more confused.

"What the hell did you do?" 

"I'll explain later, we need to get out of here!" Louis said in a panic as he looked back at the restroom door, he saw Harry in the doorway, clearly searching for Louis. He looked mad and upset, he was out for Louis' soul.

Before Harry spotted them, Louis dragged Zayn out of the club.

As he ran with Zayn, it slowly started to kick into Louis to what he has just done. He kicked the lead athlete of the whole university in the balls, clearly, he wasn't gonna make out of here out alive, especially now. He imagined being beaten up by the whole team when no one was around, he was in big shit.

Louis dragged Zayn about a block down from the building so Harry wouldn't find them, Zayn constantly was asking what the hell was happening, Louis always replied that he would answer all the questions later and told Zayn to call an uber to pick them up.

As they waited for the uber, Louis' phone buzzed in his jeans, he took his phone out and looked at the notification that was displayed on the screen 'Instagram: You got a direct message from Harry Styles.' Oh fuck Louis thought.

Louis slowly swiped the notification on his phone, opening up Instagram.

 _ **Harry Styles:**_   _War is on._

Louis stared at the message, his throat felt dry as he turned off his phone and slid it back into his pocket. 

As their uber approached them and they got in the whole drive back to campus he asked himself, what has he done?

 

Louis got out of the uber when they arrived in front of the campus, Zayn still asking questions.

"I'll tell you and boys tomorrow, I'm not in a good state of mind right now, Zayn." Louis finally said.

Zayn nodded after a few seconds, "Alright." He went his separate way to his room.

Louis sighed as he made his way to his own room, occasionally looking behind himself just in case some of Harry's friends were there to ambush him.

He stepped inside his room shutting the door behind him.

What has he done?

He walked over to his bed falling onto it sliding his phone out of the jean pocket.

He opened the calling app, scrolling until he found his moms phone number, contemplating before he hit the call button.

"Hey sweetie, though you never would have called," His mom said in a surprised tone, making Louis disappointed by how he forgot everything back in Chicago, including his family, "By the way you know that it's 2 in the morning, couldn't you call me at an appropriate time?" It indeed was 2 a.m.

"Uh, hey mom, I missed you, how are you," Louis said with his voice shaky, "how are the girls?"

"Were all great, I'm so glad you care." This made Louis sad, he cared, he loved his mom and sisters, he just couldn't have enough time to call and check on them.

"You know I care, I just don't know, University is hard and- things aren't great right now."

"Oh, is everything ok?" Jay asked, concerned.

"Well yeah, I'll deal with it, I'll be fine." Louis sounded very tired and he probably dragged out the words since he was under the influence.

"Are you drunk?"

"What?" Shit.

"Louis you have no shame." That made Louis laugh because he was just so drunk.

"I love you."

"Way too drunk, anyways I love you too." She said as she hung up.

Louis put his phone down. He just laid there until he heard a buzzing sound.

He picked up the phone to check the caller id, Hailee.

Hailee and Louis were always cool, but she broke up with Niall since she got so disgusted by Niall also being into guys. Louis didn't like her after that at all, but he still had to deal with her because she was Eleanor's best friend.

He clicked the answer button, "What are you calling me?"

"Well, hello to you too." She replied in a sassy tone, "What the hell is up with Eleanor? She doesn't answer my calls."

"Why would I know, I haven't talked to her since last week." He really didn't need this right now.

"You're her boyfriend for fuck's sake, your relationship is so toxic."

"No, it's not." Is it?

"Keep telling yourself lies, anyway bye loser."

"Fuck off." Louis hung up, why is she always like this?

He was gonna call Eleanor next, but his tiredness got the best of him.

Louis drifted off to sleep, hoping he would not get a nightmare of Harry beating the shit out of him.

 

 


	3. Silence Before Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is unsure of anything that's happening, while Louis is against everything that has Harry in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By writing this fic I'm getting ideas for future ones, excited for the future.

Louis woke up with an expected hangover.

He laid in his bed for just a minute letting everything from before come back to memory, fuck he messed up badly.

He got out of bed, an instant headache hitting him. He walked over to his minifridge taking out a water bottle and Advil, to soothe the pain. After he gulped the pills with the water down he went over to his phone.

He had missed calls from all the 3 boys and Eleanor. Louis quickly remembered that he had to tell his situation to the guys and well, Eleanor could wait.

Louis walked over to the dresser, picking out a simple outfit with a white shirt and jeans.

He grabbed his phone before leaving the room.

Louis called the guys before he went to Liam's room, telling them to meet him there.

As he approached Liam's room he saw another guy from the basketball team, Kaleb.

Louis tried his best to stay out of the player's view, but that suddenly went to waste when Kaleb witnessed him and started approaching him with an evil smirk.

"Louis!" Kaleb called over, "What you did to Harry wasn't that nice, disrespecting your daddy like that is forbidden." He said with a mocking tone.

"Fuck off." Louis scoffed, trying to get away and reach Liam's room.

Kaleb chuckled, "Nobody has ever taught you manners, huh?"

Before Louis could reply Zayn came onto the scene.

"Wouldn't talk about Louis like that if I were you." Zayn had a shit ton of muscles compared to the basketball players, Zayn could snap Kaleb like a stick.

"Oh, Zayn!" Kaleb said, visibly terrified, "Louis and I were just having a friendly chat, I was on my way anyways." He waved a goodbye and walked opposite direction.

"Zayn, I could've dealt with that myself." Louis was embarrassed by having someone else stand up for him.

Zayn shook his head, "I know that had something to do with yesterday, and don't give me that 'I could've' shit right now, we're going to Liam's." There wasn't much Louis could say so he didn't.

 

Louis and Zayn arrivat to Liam's room, Niall was already there.

"What the fuck happened?" Liam and Niall both said, Zayn also looking up to Louis for an answer, here we go.

After the long explanation, he was questioned like a suspect.

"What do you think the will do?" Liam asked as if the would kill Louis.

"Will they hurt you?" Niall questioned concerned, to be honest, Louis didn't know.

"Do you wanna report this?" Zayn sounded genuine, but this is University, not Elementary. What possible could the school do?

Louis sighed, "Alright shut up everyone."

Everyone went silent looking up at Louis.

"I'm gonna be fine, I fucked up and I know," Louis really tried to believe that he would be fine, "You don't need to worry. I'm sure they will act just like Kaleb did." Well, He hoped they wouldn't.

After finally discussing everything and answering questions Louis left.

 

Because Louis didn't have much to do today since he didn't have any classes, and he sure didn't wanna go out again, so instead he went back to his room.

When Louis was walking back he made sure no friends of Harry were on his path, thankfully there were none.

Louis stopped at his room, opening the door.

He took off his shoes and walked over to his bed. He was gonna sit down and call Eleanor, but when he looked around the room he saw a white.. paper on his desk?

Louis walked over to his desk picking up to what seemed to be a note, did someone break into his dorm? Louis made sure nothing was stolen before he sat on a chair and opened up the note.

_Dear Louis,_

_I'm not sure if I will ever be able to have kids, but that won't matter if you be mine. But still I don't forgive the pain you made me feel in my groin and in my heart, you're dead, Tomlinson._

_\- Love, Harry._

_p.s I took your Nutella <3_

Louis had so many questions, 'Is he flirting or telling me he will kill me?' 'What the actual fuck?' 'He broke into my room to leave a threat or a confession?'

"Fucker took my Nutella," Louis whispered to himself, checking for it and indeed it was gone.

Louis wasn't sure to report this because Harry broke into his room, left a threat and also stole a valuable thing.

The note was so fucking weird though, Harry and Louis having kids? Did anyone tell him he had a girlfriend? Oh fuck his girlfriend, Louis suddenly remembered.

He took out his phone dialing her.

She picked up on the fourth ring, "Hey babe, what's up?" She sounded nervous and in a hurry.

"Well, you called me yesterday an-"

"That was an accident, uhh." Eleanor realized how bad that sounded.

"Oh." Louis sighed, "You're acting weird lately, is everything ok?"

"No I'm fine, but are you and Harry?" Eleanor suddenly said, how did she know and why was she changing the topic so quickly?

"What, how do you know?" Louis was honestly shocked.

"Just because I don't go to that school doesn't mean I don't know what happens there," Louis was still confused, "Louis you're not the only person I know that goes there, what happened between you two spread like a wildfire." That made a bit more sense.

"I don't really know what's up with him, he compliments me and goes as far to saying we might be together and have fucking kids," Elenor gave laughed slight disgust, "but then he suddenly would say how I would pay for kicking him in the balls, I don't know or nor do I care."

"So you like him?" Elenor asked as if they were best friends and have not been dating for almost four years.

Louis was so fucking confused, "Why the fuck would I like him, you're my girlfriend."

"I'm not stopping you." Was she actually for real?

"Should I be concerned?" Louis asked, was she cheating on him?

"No, of course not." She sounded unsure.

After that they just went into a talk about what was going on back in Chicago, it was a rushed and short talk. She hung up after three minutes of talking.

Elenor's every word seemed fake now, Louis wasn't sure what was going on, but for sure she would never cheat on him. Would she? Louis shook his head, of course not. 

He went to Instagram to see what was happening other than the drama with Harry and Louis.

Louis scrolled through his feed not finding anything interesting. 

He looked at the new people that followed him, noticing that one of Harry's mutuals started following him. His name was Drake, he wasn't from the team, but he was friends with Harry.

Actually, a lot of people started following him, at least something positive from this whole thing. If the rate keeps going like this he will hit 11k pretty soon, he's been stuck on 10k for a while.

Though one of Drake's posts caught his eye, Harry on the restroom floor clutching his balls with the caption 'No children for him'. Louis had a perfect idea.

 

Louis printed out the photo at the universities public library.

He quickly came back to his room setting down the paper on his desk, Harry will love this.

When Louis was finished he read out the note he made.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure we will have beautiful children in your dreams, will pass on being yours also. I also hope your pine nuts get well soon, though you look lovely in this picture, my making of course._

_\- Sincerely, Louis._

_p.s. You should be kissing my ass for not reporting you for breaking in. xoxo_

Louis smirked at the picture that was on the corner of the note, hope Harry likes his own medicine.

Of course, he had to drop off the note at Harry's. Then he realized where is Harry's room and how did Harry know where Louis' room was? Oh, well.

Louis gave up on the idea until he thought to ask Drake on Instagram.

_**Me:** Hey, I see you're a friend of Harry's, mind giving me his room number?_

_**Drake:** And why would I do that?_

_**Me:** Want a shout out?_

_**Drake:** Hell yeah, it's 2174._

_**Me:** Thanks!_

Louis made sure he shouted Drake out before he left it was an advantage of having a lot of followers, but not such good friends Harry has.

When Louis arrived there, he didn't wanna stay there for long.  He kept on looking behind himself just in case. Louis slid the note under the door of room 2174 and left quickly.

He spent the rest of the day being a lazy shit.

                                                                                  ***********************************************************

Harry got home after his basketball practice, they were pushed extra hard since they had a big game coming up.

He arrived late since a blond girl offered him a blow job and after a long practice that really what he needed and of course he imagined the girl as Louis, finally his mind coming in handy.

He opened the door to his room immediately noticing a paper on the floor in front of him, someone slipped it in under his door.

Harry took off of his shoes and then taking the paper off the floor. He walked over to his bed an sat down opening a.. note?

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure we will have beautiful children in your dreams, will pass on being yours also. I also hope your pine nuts get well soon, though you look lovely in this picture, my making of course._

_\- Sincerely, Louis._

_p.s. You should be kissing my ass for not reporting you for breaking in. xoxo_

Harry laughed, pine nuts were the smallest nuts on earth, good one. He also noticed the picture in the corner, him pretty much dead on the floor. Harry wasn't mad that Louis made fun of him, rejected him, and humiliated him because he got a note back from him and that's all that mattered right now.

He made one back, making a mental note to drop it off when Louis was in class. Then he realized, how did Louis get his room number?

He received a text from Drake

_**Drake:** I gave Louis your room number, hope that's fine, don't kill me._

_**Me:** Kill you? I love you right now._

**_Drake:_ ** _I'm not even gonna ask._

Harry had a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

 

 


	4. I Don't Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't know how he feels about Louis, but he hides it by setting up the whole team against Louis. Louis hates Harry to guts, but confusion gets the best of him after an incident that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess. I know, but I'm trying. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will have maybe 7 since each chapter isn't that long, I'm really trying to detail these. AND YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ESCALATED QUICkLY BUT I WAS TOO BRAINDEAD AT 1 AM TO WRITE A CAREFUL BUILD UP.

Louis woke up, it was a Monday, shit.

Today he had a lot of classes, which meant a lot of walking around and probably seeing the players and that wouldn't be good.

He got out of bed, he did his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and getting ready for hell. He went over his dresser, picking out an outfit, nothing great. He wore a green Adidas hoodie with black slightly ripped jeans. He had to say he looked great even though he didn't try.

He left his room to go get breakfast he also invited boys since they haven't talked yesterday at all. Louis felt confident as he walked, but he did look around a couple of time because just in case.

When Louis arrived at the small cafe that was near the campus he looked inside, he saw the boys and.. Shawn?

He walked into the shop, making the bell ring on top of the door ring, immediately the boys noticed him and waved him over to their table.

"Hey guys, how are you," Louis said, but only looking at Shawn.

The guys said that they were doing great and some talked about their day, except Shawn which looked out of place.

"Niall, I see you invited Shawn," Louis said making Niall's and Shawn's attention snap to him.

Niall looked lost for a second, "Yeah, uhh I invited him I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Louis said giving a comforting smile at Shawn which made him relax, but he did hear Liam's small giggles.

Louis looked at Liam who was buried in Zayn's side, he was just giggling.

Louis gave Zayn a questioning look which made him sigh, "Niall and Shawn are together," Zayn suddenly announced making Louis' jaw drop open.

"Which makes you the lonely person in this group," Liam said getting an elbow to his rib from Zayn.

"Thanks, Liam, where's my medal?" Louis said disappointed making everyone laugh, "but really, congratulations you two."

"I'm sorry, but Louis when will Elenor come to visit you?" Niall said nervously.

Louis thought for a second, "Well, I don't know, we never really talked about it."

All four boys exchanged a sad look, making Louis confused. Louis did just wanna enjoy breakfast so he brushed it off.

 

All the classes so far went normal, confusing, but normal. He did avoid most the looks students and especially the ones from the basketball team gave him.

He was walking out of his last class to his room, not really paying attention when he hit a kid pretty hard while walking, sending him to the ground facing away from Louis.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Louis asked hoping that the person wouldn't be one of those people that are assholes about this kind of situation.

"Better than ever that now I got to hear your voice once more." Louis recognized the deep voice and the curls, the kid turned his head towards Louis, it was Harry.

Louis panicked, he didn't say anything making Harry smile, he had a fucking dimple. Like he wasn't enough he just had to have one dimple and green fucking eyes? Why hasn't Louis noticed any of this? Oh great, he has amazing white teeth what's next? Yup, of course, a curl just fell on his face and those lips. Louis has to stop.

"I love how you're looking all over my face, the first time you ever really saw it, huh?" Harry suddenly said making Louis look away, "You also look so fucking hot in this outfit though."

Louis looked back at Harry prepared to say something he didn't mean at all, "I'm done with your games, why can't you leave me the fuck alone? Don't you understand I don't like you, and I don't want anything to do with you." Louis replied, he was done, "And the fucking notes, did you think that shit is funny and cute?" Louis hoped Harry wouldn't accuse him of leaving one, "And breaking into my room, are you out of your fucking mind?" Louis probably shouldn't be raising his voice, but he needed to get it out, "For your information, I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in you at all in any way. I hate you and your whole team." Louis watched as Harry smile fell into the most upset-filled expression ever, "Fuck you."

Louis got up noticing the crowd that gathered around them, they all were stunned and some people were recording the whole thing. Louis didn't say a word nor did he look back even once as he walked away to his room, leaving Harry on his own.

He got back to his room opening the door and pretty much stumbling in. He took off his shoes and put his stuff down.

Louis leaned against a wall and closing his eyes, he banged his head on the wall lightly. Why the fuck did he say all that to Harry, most of the stuff he mentioned wasn't even bothering him at all. Louis never says right stuff.

He opened his eyes noticing a paper by the door, it was a note.

_Dear Lou,_

_Loved your humor and your sincerity. Hard to not forgive you after that, but you just find a way to hurt me every time and this time you reject me, ouch._

_-Love, Harry._

_p.s. I will rather_ be _eating your ass ;)_

Louis sighed, he was sure Harry dropped this note off before any of the bad things happened. 

It's just seeing Harry so upset hurt him. Louis didn't hate Harry one bit, and he did care, he really did care about Harry.

                                                                                                *******************************

As soon as the crown around him dissolved Harry ran to his room skipping his class. 

Harry has never felt so upset or hurt before, how could words fuck him up so badly? Everything with Louis was going great, what happened? Why did Louis snap at him like that, why did he?

Harry felt tears pooling in his eyes. He tried his best to keep them in because, no he wouldn't cry for a person. That miserably failed when wet, hot tears ran down all over his face. 

There was a knock at the door, multiple knocks.

Harry tried to fix himself up as best as he could and opened the door.

"I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't mean a word I said, I'm a stupid jerk." Harry looked up to see Louis we a similar upset look on his face.

"I guess I shouldn't have been going on you, and I kind of regret it, but I knew you had a girlfriend." Louis had a confused shocked look on his face, "but I still fucking hate you." 

Louis nodded.

"But I won't regret this," Harry said as he kissed Louis.

Louis didn't hesitate and grabbed Harry, perfectly working his soft lips against Harry's.

Harry pulled Louis inside his room, shutting the door behind. He pinned Louis against the wall, their chests touching, deepening the kiss. Louis' hands were deep in Harry's curls, while Harry's hand were on Louis' hips. Louis started to push his tongue in, Harry delightfully let him in, honey is what Louis tasted like, fucking honey. Louis is the definition of perfect.

After a few seconds of the intensely making, out Louis pulled away, "I can't do this, I'm sorry, I just can't." 

"No, Louis it's fine I shouldn't have done that." Harry dropped his arms letting Louis go, still shocked by what happened.

"Harry I liked what we did, really, but I have a girlfriend of 4 years and I never would cheat on her, I'm sorry." 

Right, his girlfriend.

"It's fine." Harry waved goodbye as Louis left his room. Fuck.

 

                                                                                                *******************************

Why did he let him Harry kiss him? Why did he like it? Why did he want more? He isn't gay, he has a girlfriend. What happened doesn't count!

Louis was lost as he was being taken over by his thoughts. It was 4 hours since the whole incident happened. He is trying to not think about it, but nothing is helping. He is majorly confused about everything.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a ringing noise. He picked up his phone, checking the caller id, Elenor. FUCK.

He tried to act normal as he answered.

"Hey, babe." He said trying his best to hide the weirdness in his brain.

"Lou, hey!" She said too excited, she's drunk.

"Having a good time?" Louis laughed seeming more relaxed now, but it felt a bit weird.

It took her a couple of seconds to reply, "Yeah, guess what!" She didn't even wait for a response when she said, "I've brought tickets to visit you in New York!"

Well, this is great Louis thought, "Oh babe, that's amazing, I'm so excited." He tried to act excited.

"I know right, we're gonna have so much fun, I love you!" She pretty much screamed.

"I love you too." He whispered, and waited for a reply but instead heard quite snores, "Good night." He said before he hung up.

Well, Louis has never been speechless in his brain, what the actual fuck.

 

 

 

 


	5. Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out Eleanors secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALIZED I BEEN SPELLING ELEANORS NAME WRONG THIS WHOLE TIME, FAWK.

The rumbling of the air conditioning and another nightmare was enough to wake Harry up. He had nightmares for a week now, they all followed the same concept. Harry losing a loved one.

It's been about two weeks since he made out with Louis, but the memory is all he thought about and could think about. Since then Louis hasn't looked in his direction once, he doesn't even stand ten feet within Harry. If he loves someone else then let him be.

Harry told his whole team to stop harassing Louis and the beef between them cooled down and people started forgetting about it. Harry isn't mad and is not hurt, but things could have been so different. Harry is in that stage where he could think of any scenario that could have happened, but he was too stupid. He should have waited for something to happen or Louis to make the first move, but of course, he had to think of the situation as 'You Only Live Once'. He had something to lose and he lost it.

Louis still hated him and Harry had to fake hate him too. If he thinks about it maybe it would be for the better, he could have been kicked out the Basketball team for being gay, being himself. He started being concerned about his sexuality since he was 15, but Louis made him sure he liked boys because he liked Louis Tomlinson.

Harry stopped thinking before it got too deep. He sat up in bed, turning his head towards the clock on his small bedside table, it was 7 am. His classes didn't start until 9, Harry thought of what to do. When he got out of bed, he walked towards his little window, it was a nice weather to take a walk so why not. 

He used the bathroom, thinking since he would take a walk and would shower afterward. He put on basketball shorts and a shirt, his curls were a mess so he used a headband to keep them back. He took his phone with him before he left.

He was walking around the campus when he spotted a nice little area, like a park. He sat down on one of the benches, breathing in the fresh air. He looked around, his University was truly beautiful and generally, New York was beautiful. New York was a big change from what Ohio was like. He looked around the park spotting a couple standing by the fountain, Harry jealous since he never had a relationship, just girls that come and go through his bed. 

Harry looked more closely at the couple, the guy looked awfully familiar. Harry got up and walked a little closer, making a shocking realization, it was Louis. Next to him was a tall brunette, Eleanor. Harry felt jealousy burn inside him and become overwhelming when they shared a kiss.

Louis looked Harry's direction, taking a second to recognize him and realize what was going on, making him stop talking. Louis just looked awkward as he looked at Harry's hurt face. Eleanor was about to turn around and look at what Louis was staring at, but she was quickly pulled away by Louis.

Harry just stood in the middle of the small park like an idiot, watching Louis walk with Eleanor in the other direction until they were out of Harry's sight. It was enough for Harry to find out Louis had a girlfriend, but now to see her? Harry and Louis were doing great, it seemed like Louis stopped hating Harry and they were moving in the right direction. They could've been more than just friends, but no, Eleanor had to ruin that.

Harry sighed and started heading back to his room, thinking since it was Friday night he could party his feelings away.

 

Harry finished all the classes for the day and texted his friends (Josh, Will, Eric, and Owen) what they wanna do later since there are 3 weeks left before the big game, and they've been practicing non-stop. Some loud music and cheap alcohol could really help.

All the guys decided to go to the party that was happening at Jacob's later, apparently, a lot of people from their Uni were going and it could be fun, so why not?

Harry loved fashion, maybe a bit too much, and considering if the most of Uni would be there so would Louis, Harry wanted to show him what he was missing. He probably tried on half of his closet, until he made a [perfect outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/bd/71/f1/bd71f1ca91ac0c6edc891dbb39c98d58--harry-styles-bandana-harry-styles-headband.jpg). It looked great, people surely would be stunned.

Once everyone was ready, they walked down to Owen's Jeep.

Harry did notice that his other friends tried on their outfits, but he looked the best.

"Damn Harry, though we were going to a party, not a photo shoot." Josh teased.

"Leave the kid alone, he fucking looks great." Eric patted Harry's back.

They all got into the jeep, Harry sat in the back next to a window.

"Drive," Will said to Owen, hitting the back of his head.

They all laughed as Owen started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot. The drive was about five minutes, Jacob was one of those rich kids that lived in a big apartment on a busy street. They were driving on the road to the party. when Harry saw a car next to them. It was packed with people just like theirs, but he saw Liam in the front seat of the car. He looked at the other seats of the car spotting Louis, with Eleanor in his lap since there were six people in the car, one of them he didn't recognize.

"What you looking at?" Josh said, startling Harry. Harry never told his friends what happened with Louis because that could have weirded them out and that's the last thing Harry would want to do.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking." Harry tried not to sound obvious.

Josh hummed in response, turning his attention to Will.

 

When they arrived there,  a good amount of people were going inside the building. Jacob was a big douche on the soccer team, but every girl goes crazy for a douche. They all entered the building and made their way inside Jacob's apartment. Jacob welcomed the five guys, and lead them to what you would call the cool kid's group.

They got enough alcohol and sat down, some kids were doing drugs around Harry, but he didn't want any since they drug test the players. [Post Malone - Psycho](https://www.youhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=au2n7VVGv_cthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=au2n7VVGv_cube.com/watch?v=au2n7VVGv_c) was blasting in the background just enough to hear over people shouting and talking. Harry started feeling confident when a shit ton of people started coming up to him and complimenting his outfit.

After several hours, the party was getting bigger and louder and that when Harry saw him, Louis in the kitchen of the apartment. 

"Hey, uhh guys I'll be back," He excused himself, there were about twenty people in their group by now and he only saw some of them nod in reply.

Harry had no plan, what was he gonna do? Of course, Eleanor and his friend were around Louis. Harry stood at a distance from Louis' group until Niall bumped into Harry.

"I'm sorry," Niall apologized, but when he looked up he was shocked, "Oh, Harry."

"Hey, Niall." This was awkward, "Enjoying the party?"

"Aren't all your friends there?" Niall asked pointing to the group he just left.

"Well, yeah." He didn't know what to say and he surely couldn't just say 'I'm stalking Louis'.

Niall looked at him closely, "Wanna come to join us? I heard you and Louis are fine now so he wouldn't mind."

Before Harry could reply, Louis' whole group was around them.

"Look at who Niall found," Liam said with a warm smile, even though that is used as a mean comment, usually.

They had a smaller group than Harry's including, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Eleanor and some other girl Harry didn't recognize.

"Hey," Harry said, seeing how weird Louis was acting.

Eleanor was laughing at something the brunette next to her said, Harry, caught the name 'Hailee'. When Eleanor stopped laughing she turned to face Harry and with no shame looked him up and down, making Harry very uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Eleanor said, with a scary smile that reminded Harry of mean girls.

"I'm Harry Styles, heard a lot about you, Eleanor." He heard Louis cough at that.

"Woah, your voice is deep." Is all she said, the other people in the group that clearly never heard him speak before agreed.

It was pretty awkward since Harry made out with her boyfriend and she knew nothing of it.

After several minutes of talking Harry excused himself to the bathroom since he really needed to go now. He went inside the guest bathroom locking the door behind himself. After turning on the light he spotted something purple besides the sink, a phone. Somebody must've lost it Harry thought, he would give it back to them because he was a nice person. Only when he picked up the phone and clicked the home button, he saw the phone's background, a selfie of Eleanor.

Harry was nosy his whole life and the phone was just begging to be looked through since it didn't have a passcode. Just a quick look Harry told himself as he leaned against the wall. When Harry opened the phone it was already on Eleanor's messages, one of the contacts names was 'Daddy'. Harry, though it was Louis, but there was another contact already named Louis.

"What the fuck?" Harry whispered to himself.

Harry was already deep enough and he couldn't back out now so he opened the messages with the contact name 'Daddy'. He scrolled up the texts, shocked by what he saw. They sent nudes back and forth and endless sexts. 

Harry realized what was going on when he saw this line of messages.

_**Eleanor:** Thanks for the amazing night, missed the feeling of a big dick._

_**Daddy:** Come back anytime, I'm sure you did since Louis left. haha_

 

 _Eleanor was cheating on Louis._ Harry remembered what Louis said 'I have a girlfriend of _four years_  and _I love her_ '.

How could someone be so heartless, they've been dating for so long and once Louis is gone, Eleanor just does that to him? She's sick. Harry knew he had to tell Louis, but how without breaking his heart?

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard loud yelling outside the bathroom door.

"This is the police, we need everyone to leave, now." Harry assumed it was the cops since the party was full of drugs and it was going out of control.

Harry didn't know what to do with Eleanor's phone so he just put it in his pocket, for proof or to return it later. 

When he opened the bathroom door, he saw everyone being searched through for any drugs Harry guessed. Harry walked back to the original group he came in with. He knew nothing would happen to his four friends since the didn't do drugs either. People in the crown were pretty sour about the party shutting down, but oh well. They later on were kicked out of the building after being searched by the cops

Owen drove the guys back to campus.

"Well, that sucked," The guys except Harry complained, getting out the car.

They all exchanged their goodbyes and headed separate directions to their rooms.

 

Harry made it back to his room, he unlocked the door and entered, kicking off his shoes. He also took off his bandana and jacket, too drunk to do anything else. He fell back onto his bed feeling something jab him in one of his pockets, he took it out, Eleanor's phone. What he found out today was crazy and disgusting, he put Eleanor's phone next to his on the bedside table.

"Fuck." He sighed, drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


	6. Partners In Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't the only one that knows Louis secret, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit boring, a build up for the next big chapter, a lot will happen is all I'm gonna say.

Harry opened his eyes, immediately the cold air hitting them and making his eyes water. He groaned and sat up, blinkings his eyes. He wiped them as he remembered what happened the night before. He looked at his nightstand just to be sure, and sure enough, Eleanor's phone was right where he left it last night and next to it, his alarm clock reading 9:00 am. He sighed at the truth being so fucked up, he still doesn't know how to tell Louis or tell anyone for that matter. He was getting up when a loud ding ringed out in his room. He checked his phone and nothing, it was Eleanor that got the notification.

When Harry opened Eleanor's phone, he realized she got a lot of notifications, mainly the messages said 'This phone is lost, did anyone find it?'. It was nice of her friends to be looking for her phone and he only recognized some of the names, like Hailee from last night and of course Louis. The text notification that Eleanor just got was actually from Louis, also trying to figure out if someone found his ''girlfriend's'' missing phone, how couldn't you appreciate an angel like that? Great Harry called Louis an angel, Harry thought. Harry put down the phone, not knowing what to do.

Harry was about to get up when curiosity hit him, he picked up and opened Eleanor's phone again, sliding right to open Louis' text. He was just gonna take a look at their conversation, nothing bad Harry thought. Harry scrolled up the conversations, they don't text each other at all. He was about to drop the looking when he saw pictures, nudes. When Harry saw Louis' nudes he almost dropped the phone, holy shit. He took a good few minutes to look at it when he put the phone down, of course, he had a boner when he looked down at his pants.

Harry sighed and got up making his way to the restroom, and no he wasn't going to masturbate because he isn't desperate even though his body pleaded for a touch. After he did his morning routine he dressed up, and almost having a heart attack when there was banging on the door. Harry looked out the peephole, thanking the gods when it was his friend and not someone Louis' knew.

Harry opened the door to his friend, Chase, "Hey dumbass ever heard of knocking?"

"Banging on the door is more fun," he looked Harry up and down, he always did this when he saw someone, "Looks like someone got you excited." Chase is truly evil.

Harry was really embarrassed and had no idea what to say, so instead, he brought a pillow to his groin to cover it.

"Chill, it happens to the best of us, how was the party?" Chase asked since he couldn't make it to the party because of a test he had in one of his classes.

Harry though, he would tell Chase the truth, but he didn't bother, "Yeah, uh, it was fine, it was shut down by the police."

"Heard about that, you're so lucky you aren't allowed to do drugs, you would be in big shit right now." Chase laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Jacob was arrested, he was a douche anyways."

"Don't say." Chase nodded, he was fun to have around, someone to just laugh with, but he wasn't exactly good at comforting though.

They talked about school, how they're doing and all the sweet drama. Harry loved how Chase would always say "Spill the tea", Chase came out a couple of years ago so he was comfortable talking like this. If Harry would ever need help on coming out, Chase would be more than glad to because he felt like himself around Chase. 

After Chase left Harry really didn't know what to do, and he didn't have any classes either. He was walking around until he had a sudden urge for coffee, fun. Since Harry was fairly new to New York he didn't know any good coffee shops, he only knew Starbucks. He might work there for Uni if something ever happens back at home, he doesn't know since he hasn't called in a while. 

Harry decided on Starbucks before he left he grabbed both of the phones and a bag. He walked there because they're practically on every corner of the street, an actual cult for white girls.

The walk was short for obvious reasons and the workers seemed done with life, which is understandable. If his mom was there she would probably complain about the unhappy workes because that's what she always did, complain. Harry got an iced coffee which was pretty much a sacrifice to the basic gods, and sat down on one of the tables, just scrolling through his social media.

He wasn’t disturbing anyone and was just sitting there, but a person still managed to sit beside him even though there were a lot of empty tables around them. Hearty tried to ignore the person until it was obvious she was trying to catechism his attention. 

“Harry!” Harry jumped at that and looked over to the girl, the same one from yesterday, Hailee.

”Uhm, hi?” It sounded more like a question since he was so confused.

“I know you have it.” She gave him a look waiting for his reaction.

”What?” He said confused but as soon as Hailee pulled out the purple phone that was slightly sticking out of his bag it hit him, oh shit.

”You look like a deer in the headlights, it’s fine.” She laughed at him, Harry didn’t know what his excuse was gonna be ‘just found it on the bathroom counter and took it back home because it’s my crushes girlfriend’s phone’ he couldn’t say that. Hailee looked a little closer at Harry, “I’ll make you a deal, if you let me look through her phone I won’t tell her you took it.”

 No, Hailee couldn’t see what he saw, she would probably tell everyone, “Why?” Harry didn’t want her to have the phone, really.

”Well, she has been acting so weird lately,” She looked at Harry and away to a big window that had a view of the street, “She doesn’t talk to me as much and all she does now is party.” She sighed, “What really makes me sad is that she flirts with every attractive guy she sees like she has Louis, he’s been here for her since day one and she would betray him without a second thought.”

Harry nodded handing over Eleanor’s phone to Hailee, apparently, this has been going on for a while now. He watched as Hailee was looking trough Eleanor’s phone, after a couple of minutes her jaw dropped a bit.

”Fucking bitch,” she whispered, “she is cheating on Louis, I swear I’ve seen this guy around her so much before, she said they were just fucking friends.” Hailee sounded angry by now.

Harry sighed, “How are we gonna tell Louis?”

”Well first we will confront her and she will tell it herself to Louis, how she’s a cheating thot.”

Wow. A thot. Harry wanted Hailee to be his best friend.

”We’ll have to plan this first because this is just so fucked up, I don’t even know.” Harry looked at Hailee and she looked away from the window instead of looking at Harry, she just nodded.

They talked for some more time while finishing their coffees, they talked just about what they should do about the whole situation. Hailee told Harry how Eleanor goes to these scary model parties since she’s a model herself, and apparently she always drags Louis along to them. Harry got pretty creeped out by how Hailee described the parties with uncomfortable music, flashing lights, solid colors, and weird clothes. Harry knew that model parties were something out of a person's imagination with OCD since everything was perfect and solid and particular patterns on clothing. Hailee told how they’re basically going to confront Eleanor and let her do the rest with Louis. It seemed alright at the moment, they can always think it over later.

When Harry got back to his room, since it was only 1 pm, he decided to go play basketball. He hasn't enjoyed basketball since all he does is train for his first big game against Sarah Lawrence College, and the coach makes his team practice so much and especially Harry since he's the captain of the team. He might as well enjoy basketball for now and just have easy fun.

***

(Louis just woke up)

Louis woke up in an empty bed, Eleanor and him had a fight after the party. Louis was really pissed off at how she was looking at Harry, she was almost drooling and it was disgusting to watch. It's understandable if you find someone very hot and attractive, but she was talking like that to Harry, Louis hates Harry. Eleanor denied everything he said, she even called him overprotective and insecure, which hurts to hear from someone you're supposed to love. Louis has no idea where Eleanor is and can't contact her since she somehow managed to lose her phone.

He suddenly remembered how Eleanor was begging Louis to find it, she was almost scared she lost it, which Louis found a bit weird since she has nothing to hide and she proved it by removing the passcode from her phone so Louis can be sure. Of course, Louis would never look through her phone and Eleanor knows that.

Louis' phone was on the floor, he was really mad yesterday so he just threw it at the floor and collapsed on the bed. He picked up his phone, he had a couple of messages including one from his sister Lottie. He kind of forgot everything outside of University, but he made a mental note to call her later.

Louis typed out a message to Eleanor, hoping that someone had found it, "Whoever finds this phone, please return to the owner, it's lost."

Louis waited in hopes someone had found it. He waited for a couple more minutes and was about to give up and put his phone down when the message he sent was marked as seen. Someone has found it, but obviously wasn't gonna reply. That's great, someone has stolen Eleanor's phone, and god knows what they might find on her phone.

He got up not knowing what to do. Today is nothing special, no classes and no plans. Louis looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it was 1 pm. Louis never oversleeps, but even though he slept for so much he felt really tired.

He forced himself up from his bed and walked over to his bathroom, when Louis looked in the mirror his hair looked like cotton candy. He hated when his hair got so messed up and fluffy, but he didn't bother doing anything about, he just quickly used the loo and ate cereal.

He walked around the campus and decided to go to see the gym, he actually hasn't seen the basketball court yet and at this Uni everyone talks about basketball and the game Louis couldn't care less about. The curiosity got the best of him to see the gum, but now he really regrets it and wished he just made plans with Niall because when he walked into the gym, he saw Harry. 

Louis stood still at the entrance of the gym, he watched Harry just lazily play basketball, it was obvious he didn't have practice today and he wasn't wearing his jersey with "Styles" above his number, 17. Louis was actually impressed at how good Harry could play, even when he wasn't trying. Harry probably scored three times before he saw Louis, Harry froze which was unfortunate since he just threw the ball in the air and it hit him on the head when it came back down.

Louis couldn't help, but laugh as he watched Harry kick the ball, "Real smart."

Harry did a cute shrug as he slowly walked towards Louis, "What can I say, the best player on the team." This was the first time he really heard Harry talk, with no rush nor with frustration, just his normal slow, and calming voice. At the moment Louis kind of forgot he hated Harry, totally forgot. He was dragged back into real life when Harry continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Well just though to check out the gym since I haven't before." Harry's mouth fell just a bit.

"You haven't seen the gym yet, its been like what, more than a month since we're here." Harry laughed, his deep voice soothing Louis at the moment. Everything seems fine, they talk like just friends, even though they were enemies or whatever, Louis doesn't even know at this point. They both had their up and downs with each other, they started off bad and the incident happened and everything is just messed up by now.

"I'm not much of a basketball person, more into soccer something that requires more skill," Louis said, Harry did a fake offended face making him laugh.

"Wow, ok, that hurt. I guess if you dont like basketball that much, you won't come to the game?" Harry asked and Louis thought for a second, what game?

He didn't know much about the games or neither did he care about things outside his business path, "What game?"

"Tomlinson, you disappoint me," Harry shook his head, "It on the October 16th, you should come."

"Why?" Louis asked, why did Harry care and why was Harry even talking to him?

"Well, uhh, because of umm.." Harry was stumbling and stuttering, he didn't know what to say.

Louis was about to say something when a loud yelling came from behind him, he looked back he saw Niall not far waving Louis over. Louis was so glad that Niall interrupted this mess.

"Well, I'll see you around." Louis looked back at q confused Harry.

Harry just nodded and waved goodbye in response.

 

For the rest of the day, Niall and Louis just played video games and ate pizza in Niall's room.

"So what was that whole thing about, you and Harry in the gym?" Niall said while eating his pizza and getting grease everywhere.

Louis didn't really know what happened himself, "Uh, I don't know, we just like talked and he invited me to one of his stupid games."

"Are you gonna go?" 

"Probably not, Eleanor wants me to come to one of those model parties on the same date." Louis didn't like those parties at all, they were traumatizing and gave him a seizure once, Louis doesn't even have epilepsy.

"She's still gonna be here by then?" Niall groaned.

"Yeah, is that a problem." Eleanor can become too much at times, but his friend never really complained before.

Niall just stayed quiet for a minute, "Doesn't she ever concern you?"

"What do you mean?" Louis was confused.

"Well, she just acts weird and sketchy now, not like she used to back in high school." Niall hesitated to say the next part, "I heard you have an argument yesterday, are you sure she isn't.. cheating?"

Louis quickly got up and said in disbelief, "Are you serious, she would never!" Would she? Niall sighed and watched as Louis left his room, Niall knew she would.

Louis was walking down the hall and mumbling to himself, it was enough for Louis to start questioning her, but his friend too?  Eleanor could be a shit person at times, but she was great, and still is and Louis is not the only person that thinks this, he hoped.

**

Harry was back in his room after the most awkward encounter in his life, nobody ever made him stumble or at a loss for words. But Harry was surprised at how Louis was acting normal, he didn't seem to want to kill Harry for the first time, maybe something changed? He was dragged out of thought when a knock came at the door, can people leave him alone for just a second.

Harry groaned and got up, heading for the door. He opened the door and was confused when he saw Niall, why is Niall here?

"Hey, I need your help," Niall said quietly.

"Why, what happened?" Why did Niall want Harry to help, they never talk.

"I'm pretty sure Eleanor is cheating on Louis and I'm sure you think that too." Uh oh, Harry thought if he should either tell Niall or not.

He should tell Niall, "Well, I actually have something to tell you."

After Harry explained everything and showed the texts, Niall was truly shocked and disgusted.

"Who else knows?" Niall asked.

"Hailee and now you." Harry noticed Niall's expression change when he said Hailee, "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just Hailee hated me after I.. came out." Niall was gay? Harry felt really stupid when he remembered that Shawn was Niall's boyfriend, Niall Horan's boyfriend.

"Oh.." Harry thought very hard before he said, "I think I'm gay also."

Niall just nodded, understanding that Harry didn't wanna discuss it. That wasn't that hard and Harry felt like he just let go of a something he's been holding on for too long, it felt good.

After Niall left Harry in his thoughts once more, all he could think about was what he was gonna tell Louis at the party.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say how happy and thankful I am for people to take the time out of their day to read what I write, even if it's one person, it feels so great when someone thinks your work is decent. If I really will enjoy writing, I'll probably write actual books in the future, never know. Love you all though I hope you're enjoying this!


End file.
